


Do Something To Me

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [27]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Implied Bondage, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), implied broken Yunho/Jaejoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: HoMin are still struggling after the lawsuit and after Yunho loses a very important routine.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Past Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong - Relationship
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152
Kudos: 2





	Do Something To Me

Yunho leaned against the wall, hand flat on the cool tiles. Hot water sprayed his back, his body blocking the water from rinsing off the conditioner he’d covered his hand with in order to get himself off. Quick strokes, firm touches, squeezes. His panting breath was covered by the noise of the shower. He spread his feet, better leverage, leaned more of his weight on his hand.

“Goddamn it, hyung. What is taking you so long?”

Yunho almost face-planted against the wall in his hurry to let go of himself. He slipped and banged his elbow on the wall. He cursed.

Changmin chuckled and then the shower door was slid open and Changmin climbed into the shower behind him.

Yunho let him squeeze past and into the hot water.

“Seriously. You take way too long.”

Yunho flushed and attempted to get his body under control, but he had been so close to coming, and his cock was protesting the interruption.

Yunho sighed, shut his eyes, and leaned against the cool tiles.

“Ah, that makes sense.”

A different hand jerked on his cock, and Yunho cried out, pushing away from the wall. He slipped again and Changmin quickly steady him, but did not take his hand away.

“Changmin-ah, don’t.”

Yunho turned from him, arms crossed. The sound of the shower thundered around them.

“I can do this for you,” Changmin whispered, dragging a finger down Yunho’s spine. He stopped at his tailbone. “Let me do this for you. You let him, why not me?”

Yunho swallowed. He had no reason. Changmin was still the maknae, but not young anymore.

“Put your hands on the wall.”

Shaking, Yunho obeyed.

Changmin gripped his hips and then his body molded to Yunho’s. His hands went around Yunho’s body, one stroking his cock, the other slipping over his nipples.

Yunho panted, knees shaking. He fought the urge to lean forward more, but lost and thrust his hips back, begging with whimper.

Changmin’s laugh barely pushed through the rushing of water and the rushing of Yunho’s head.

Changmin was hard, his dick pressed to Yunho’s ass cheek.

“Sexy, hyung,” Changmin whispered.

Yunho lost it, elbows collapsing, knees jerking forward. His orgasm pulsed through him, spraying the shower wall in white and thicker ribbons of his release curled around Changmin’s knuckles.

Changmin released him and moved away. Yunho panted harshly, eyes squeezing shut, brain not quite ready to admit that _that_ just happened. He stayed there, through Changmin’s shower, and long after his dongsaeng was through, who left with only a light pat to Yunho's ass.

Yunho went through the motions of cleaning up, rinsing off, drying off, into his bedroom. Thinking, pondering. Was it worth it? Was their relationship worth what he needed?

Yunho thought so. It’d only been a few months since the others left. He was going crazy. He needed ... something ...

It was worth it.

His sanity was worth it.

He stayed naked, went to his hidden drawer and removed just a few things. He held them in his hands and went to the living room where Changmin sat on the couch, wearing nothing but a pair of unbuttoned jeans, firm chest and arms on display.

Changmin looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at the toys in Yunho’s hands. He dropped the buttplug and handcuffs on the cushion next to Changmin. He held out a bottle of lube. Changmin smirked as he took it.

“Can you do this for me too?” Yunho asked before putting the ball gag around his face and into his mouth.

Changmin chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be kneeling?”

Yunho immediately dropped to his knees, hands on his thighs.

Changmin leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Changmin pinched his nipple hard, and Yunho cried out behind the gag. “I will do this for you, and prove to you once and for all that I have always been better for you than him.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide at the implications behind that.

Changmin smirked. “Any complaints?’

Yunho shook his head.

“Good boy.”


End file.
